1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a fuzzy inference system, and more particularly to an improved fuzzy inference system having a rule processing means for inferencing an input and a defuzzify means for generating a decided value.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
There is well known a fuzzy inference system including a plurality of fuzzy rules each having an antecedent (1F.about.) and a consequent (THEN.about.) wherein the rules are made based on experimental data and stored therein for fuzzy inference. It is found, however, that important rules are mixed with unnecessary rules or lengthy rules in such stored rules when an input signal has been inferenced in accordance with the stored rules. Such unnecessary rules consume unnecessary circuits if the fuzzy inference system is constructed with hardware components or complicated time-consuming programs if it is constructed with programs in a computer. Accordingly, the conventional fuzzy inference system has the disadvantages that it is very troublesome to store the best fuzzy rules excluding improper rules in the fuzzy inference system as various input signals are inferenced.